Be My Friend Again
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Daley and Nathan are spreading rumors about Jackson. My version of Day 7 and what happened. It pairs up Jackson and Nathan, 2 of the best people ever!


Day 7

Nathan and Daley were bored. "Should we?" she asked

He agreed since they weren't busy. Nathan and Daley got up and went into the jungle. He hid behind a bush, Jackson stood in a clearing close to Nathan's hiding place.

Oh my God. Jackson was building an escape raft.

They couldn't help it. Nathan and Daley burst out laughing.

Jackson looked up "You guys having fun?"

"Busted!" Nathan laughed coming out from behind the bush.

"You're so crazy Jackson." Daley said cracking up again. "What do you know about building a raft?"

Jackson stood up and got in Nathan's face" I didn't ask for your opinion.

"Dude come on, she 's playing with you. Its actually really cute." Nathan said. Jackson rolled his blue eyes back with" Save it."

"Be cool." Nathan reached out to touch Jackson's arm but the big boy swatted it away. "Don't dude me."

Okay. Nathan thought as Daley pulled on his arm to leave. "What is your problem?"

Nathan

I feel horrible. Now Eric is spreading nasty rumors. Okay, so since you're gonna listen diary, I'll tell you what's really going on. I have a little, tiny feeling for Jackson. Its weird I know, but I can't help it. He's strong and has really nice hands, okay, maybe that's getting a little extreme but you get the idea and although it probably shouldn't, my body has a mind of its own…

Nathan stepped out from behind the same bush he had used to spy this morning but this time he was apologizing.

"I said things I didn't mean." Jackson didn't buy it.

"so you don't think that you're better than me?"

"Jackson, I didn't say that okay? I might have said something like that, but I didn't mean it at all."

"yeah you did."

"Jackson I don't wanna fight with you.' Nathan said

"Too bad.'

'look Jackson, I came to tell you that I like you and want to be your friend again."

"what?" Jackson rose his eyebrows" you never were my friend Nathan." he stepped up and got so close that neither one could run away if they tried. Jackson felt Nathan's breath on his face as he asked" Want me to prove it?'

Chapter 2

Jackson

Okay so Nathan is my friend. He was sorta nice to me and gave me rides home from school sometimes but still. What he said hurt. You don't say that I belong in a totally different world and I shouldn't be at your school and not mean it.

Jackson looked at Nathan and realized they were holding hands. His first instinct was to pull away but it felt nice. Nobody had ever gotten close to Jackson before and the idea of it felt right and oddly good to him.

"Okay Nathan prove it if you want." he rolled his eyes doubting what Nathan meant by saying that they were friends was even believable in the first place.

Nathan stepped forward and connected with Jackson's face. The kiss was short but caused feelings to soar inside of Nathan. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and Jackson's eyes widened. They let go after a while, Nathan teased Jackson by hanging on by a tiny thread until he had enough.

"There's your proof Jackson." Nathan said. Jackson nodded and stalked off into the woods.

Jackson

Okay what the heck just happened?

Later Nathan was taking a tent down to dry but he had it all wrong so Jackson went over to help.

"Like this. Leave the rest there and just take the fly off." he instructed brushing over his hand by accident.

"look Jackson about the kiss -" Nathan started to say but Jackson cut him off

"Nathan don't worry. It was nice."

"but Jackson I -"

"can't wait to do it again." he trailed off and held Nathan's hand in his on the beach. The kiss was longer now and Jackson tried his hand at the art of kissing someone. They let go after what seemed like hours and Jackson smiled jokingly and said" I always knew you were a little girly."

"what can I say?" Nathan laughed a little at the joke. He remembered two days ago, when the group had oysters and he had worn Taylor's black skirt to cover up a nasty rash. "I always look good in skirts." at that, Jackson laughed and brought him in again


End file.
